wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragonet Prophecy (Book)
The Dragonet Prophecy is the first book in the Wings of Fire series, detailing the life, escape, and capture of Clay and his friends. Summary Prologue The prologue begins with the dragon Hvitur attempting to steal the Skywing egg from Scarlet's,the queen of the Skywings, palace. However, he is captured by Burn, one of the three contenders for the throne of the Sandwings. Due to her distrust of the prophecy, she decides to smash the egg, and kills Hvitur. The member Kestrel sees him, and tells Webs and Dune. It is then revealled that Asha died earlier delivering the Mudwing so was heart breaking Part One The timeline speeds up 6 years later, with Clay, the Mudwing, reflecting on his position and importance. However, he does this during a training battle with Kestrel. Kestrel taunts him and then pins him. Before she can do so, the Seawing Tsunami bites Kestrel and then Kestrel spits fire into the air. Thanking Tsunami, Clay reflects on their desire to leave the cave and make their own life. He later on pushes on the boulder blocking the exit, sadly reflecting on how he cannot move it. Procceding to studing, he encounters Starflight, the literal Nightwing, Sunny, an odd Sandwing, and Glory, a Rainwing subsitiute for the Skywing. The group begins to play out the death of Queen Oasis at a scavanger, the spilt decision of Burn, Blister, and Blaze, and finally, the alllegiances. Kestrel inturupts this, rudly insulting them and calling Tsunami out. At that moment, the alarm goes off, signalling the message of the arrival of Morrowseer. Clay and Tsunami, the only two able to listen, recall them mentioning Morrowseer telling the prophecy. The following day, Morrowseer arrives. As he inspects, he rudly calls out Glory, deming her unworthy. Tsunami, Clay, and Sunny attack him, promting him to accept them. However, he still calls out Starflight to have a private audience. The two leave, and the guardians turn on Tsunami. After Starflight returns, Clay speaks to him, noting his reluctance. He then hears Tsunami be chained, and he is forced to spy on the guardians. He overhears them plot to kill Glory to appease Morrowseer. The group frantically decides to send Clay down the underground river to save them. Acting on advice from Starflight, he manages to get into a cavern full of glowworms, which he mistook for stars. He heard roaring, than was hit with a substance that started to dissolve his scales. He falls unconciouss. He is later roused by Tsunami. She cleanses him from the poison. then the duo cascades over a waterfall. Having it revealled Tsunami wrenched her wing , he saves her and encounters mud. The pair then sees a scavanger with treasure, who is in turn killed by Queen Scarlet. The queen of the Skywings then asks them their purpose, and calls Tsuanmi a spy. Having weeded them out, she asks them to return with her. The pair impalls her tail to the ground to escape, following a smoke signal to save the others. However, the signal attracts Scarlet too, and the entire group (minus Dune, who is killed, and Webs, who escapes) is taken hostage. Part Two The layout of the prisoners has them chained to rock spires in a circle over the arena. Clay is put on the opposite side of Tsunami and Staflight. He then reallizes that Sunny and Glory were not taken to the arena. Worrying, he almost misses a female dragonet drop a charred pig in front of him. He, sickned, tosses it over the edge, to which the female laughs disgustingly. She asks him if he is going to eat, commenting she didn't want him to die before she had a chance to kill him. She tells him that, because their allies, she has not fought a MudWing before, but the NightWing would be great. He asks her if she is a guard. She tells him she is Peril , and he tells her to talk to Starflight. She, not getting a joke, flies off to tell him. The following day, Peril goes into the arena, and she faces off against a Sandwing, named Horizon. Scarlet then revealls Glory, who is chained to a tree and appears to be drugged. She is forced to change color every minute, and is treated genuanlliy. Clay is forced to watch, as just a simple touch brands the poor SandWing. He worries about eventually having to face Peril, now knowing she had fire in her claws. Horizn throws himself into Peril for a quick death. That night, Peril returns. She tells him the story of having too much fire, that she killed her brother, and her mother abanndoned her. He is terrified to learn that Starflight is next in line to fight, and he tells Peril to make it sound as if she has the idea to put Clay in. That morning, guards escort him, Tsunami, and Starflight to Scarlet's chamber, and she asks why Clay wants to be put in. He denounces Tsunami and Starflight, so she puts him in. He is pitted against an Icewing:Fjord. The two begin to fight, Clay attempting to convince him he does not have to flight. Deciding to ignore him, Fjord attacks. Using Skywing tactics, he suprises Fjord. However, he is still a sloppy fighter, getting pinned. In order to distract Fjord, Tsunami throws herself off of the ledge, nearly chocking and pulling all of the others off. At that moment, an unknown substance melts Fjord's face. Clay is taken away, rechained, and once again confronted by Peril. Peril decides to tell him where Sunny is if she is hidden behind him during Kestrel's trial. He decideds to, and reallizes that Kestrel is Peril's mother. He fears what Kestrel will do when she reallizes her daughter isn't dead. The following day, Scarlet, two dragons, Osprey and Vermilion, and Kestrel. She biasely sides with Vermilion, the prosecution. However, Osprey tells the entire story, and Peril launches herself into the arena. She decideds to use a tradition, the champion's shield, that allows her to stand for the prisoner in the arena. Scarelt, angered, kills Osprey, and dismisses her. That night, Burn arrives to collect Sunny and watch Scarlet's hatching day. Clay, in a futile attempt to communicate with Peril, uses a wire that she burned throught to start a song. Finally, he gets all the arena to sing. Scarlet, angered takes him, Tsunami, and Starflight into Peril's room. Scarlet places rocks that burn in the entrence to assure they won't escape. Then, Starlfight notices Peril, and uses her to escape the room. On the way out, they notice Sunny over the main hall. However, Peril betrays them. Clay accidentally touches Peril, reallizing that he is immnune to fire. Scarlet takes them back, and Starflight explains Clay's immunity. The following day, Tsunami is taken into the arena, and Clay and Starflight to the queen's balcony. Tsunami faces off against a mad Seawing, Gill, and kills him. Starflight is next, but the two refuse to fight. Finally, the two are forced to face Scavangers. They defeat them, and then are told then to face Icewings. At that moment, Morrowseer arrives, killing the icewings, and then saves only Starflight. Scarlet, enraged, finally places Clay against Peril. Caught off guard, she is pinned (but Clay would obuissly never kill her). Scarlet remarks she "...didn't get to see your venome last time!" Then, Glory rears up, breaks her chain, and spits venom in her face, the same that killed Fjord. In the pandamoniuem, the four dragonets manage to escape into the main hall. Their, they use Peril to melt their chains and Sunny's cage. An argument insures about Kestrel, with only Clay and Sunny voting yes. They resucue her, and Clay decideds to save a Scavanger. Then, the five fly out towards the mud kingdom. Kestrel abandons them, and they use their camoflauge skills to glide down the river. Tsunami then tells Glory to disappear, due to Clay unintentionally saying harmfull things. Clay, skricken, tells them he would skip his home to find Glory. Glory, reassured, revealls herself, and then they procced to the outskirts. They overlook a battlefeild, and then dissaper into the kingdom. Clay and Glory go on, with Sunny and Tsunami staying behind. They encounter a group of battle training, and Clay learns his mother is Cattail. Then, they find her, and she rudly tells them that she does not care; she ''sold ''Clay to Talons. Crushed, he leaves, and then finds Skywings asking for them. Fleeing, he encounters his siblings, who then explain who he is and why he attacked the eggs at hatching. At peace with himself, he leaves, and then joins with Starflight to find Queen Coral, Tsunami's mother. That night, Morrowseer, Blister, and Kestrel are meeting in the sand kingdom. Morrowseer schems, using Starflight as an agent, to tear apart the group and then make Blister the queen. Finally, Blister kills Kestrel to silence her, and they scheme to eliminate Webs. Category:Books